Adam Langley
Adam Ross Langley (born 1.16.2152) was a human non-commissioned officer in the Systems Alliance who served during the Galactic War and events in the past shortly before the war. Biography Early Life Childhood Adam Langley was born on January 16th, 2152 in San Francisco, California in the United North American States on planet Earth; born to David Langley, captain of the Systems Alliance ship known as the [[SSV Old Glory|SSV Old Glory]], and Sarah Langley, a teacher at the Walnut Creek Primary Education Center. Adam had two sisters and a brother. One of his sisters, Jane Langley, was born two years before him while his other, Lois Langley, was born as Adam's fraternal twin. His brother, Ryan Langley, on the other hand, was born four years after him. His birth was, unlike his sister Jane's, quite smooth. He underwent no complications before or after arrival, nor did his mother. Beginning daycare at the age of 3; his father on duty and his mother constantly at work, Adam's caretakers noticed that he was very independent, and had trouble making friends. After trying to coax him into making friends with a boy named Benjamin Carter, Adam went on a streak of defiance and refused to talk for a month - earning him trouble from the staff at the daycare center because of this, and causing them to have to find seek out multiple day care centers, each with a similar result to the first. Eventually, the Langleys sought out a babysitter instead. The babysitter; an elderly woman known as Sherry Olson, seemed legitimate to the family, letting her stay in their manor in Walnut Creek for the last few weeks before . The "Sherry Olson" was actually ex-convict named Margaret Williams. On the third week; she tried sexually assaulting the young Adam, who ran from her and called authorities before she could rape him. Margaret was arrested and found guilty of six counts of sexual assault of minors, and multiple other charges for stealing from the families she had babysat for during her time under her alias. After the traumatic event, and even after getting mental help, Adam sank into a depression of sorts; reverting to not talking on the first day of school at the Walnut Creek Primary Education Center. Within two years, though, Adam was back to normal, and he performed extremely well in most subjects at school. He was quite the athlete, and got straight A's in science and history; with average scores in English too. However, Adam's math scores barely floated above failing. After settling the crisis, his scores returning to average in math, Adam's father was discovered by his son having sex with one of the crewmates of the Old Glory, whom he'd been having an affair with for six months when Adam was only seven. This caused family relations to be crushed, his mother and siblings - including him - all moving out of the manor they owned, Sarah filing for divorce and quitting her job at the Walnut Creek PEC, moving to an apartment in downtown San Francisco. Adolescence Adulthood Military Career Training Early Missions Late Missions Appearance and Personality Adam was known for his quiet, calm personality. A man of few words, to many he came off as a cold hearted, rude person; solely due to the fact that he wasn't the friendliest of people. Due to his determination, however, in battle he is a loyal, dependable, and skilled. Because of his "rookie" nature, Adam has been referred to as young, raw, and in training was called "virgin" by his instructor as a nickname. Once one befriends Adam, though, his personality opens up as a friendly, laid back yet wary soldier to the bone. Adam is also exactly six feet tall, with a light-medium build and a short beard that only encompasses his chin and lips, not his entire lower face. He has fair skin and deep brown eyes, with light brown hair that is a bit past regulation and a tad unruly. When in combat, he always wears the standard Alliance combat armor, but when on shore leave Adam can be seen wearing a dark gray hoodie aboard slightly cooler locations, or standard issue Alliance shirts with battle dress uniform pants. When on base, Adam is again usually seen wearing the hoodie and BDU pants, but prefers to wear standard issue muscle shirts while he works out or sleeps. Equipment and Weapons As an Alliance soldier, Adam was fitted with the basic, Hahne-Kedar weapons such as the M8 Avenger lookalike; the M7 Lancer, the Kessler pistol, and the many different kinds of armor including Predator, Mantis, Ursa, and Scorpion; along with the urban camouflage styled Warrior armor. Adam's M7 Lancer has been with him since he was straight out of basic. Known for constantly disassembling, cleaning, and reassembling it on his down time, the rifle has grown in sentimental value to Langley, now worn and customized internally. Unfortunately, Adam's many pistols have been damaged, lost, or destroyed multiple times, causing for Langley to have owned at least six different Kesslers. Relationships Trivia References Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Soldier Class Category:Soldiers